Relaciones Finlandia-Italia/Finlandia
Presidentes finlandeses con mandatarios italianos Sauli Niinistö= Sauli Niinistö Giorgio Napolitano - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President of the Republic Sauli Niinistö met with his Italian peer, Giorgio Napolitano, during a working visit in Rome on 5 November 2014. Photo: Antonio Di Gennaro / Office of the President of Italy Sauli Niinistö - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella e il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia Sauli Niinistö nel corso delle dichiarazioni alla stampa al termine dei colloqui. quirinale.it Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| Mr Niinistö accompanying Mr Monti to the dinner hall. © Laura Larmo Paolo Gentiloni - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| L-R; Napolitano, Niinistö and Gentiloni. Italianinsider |-| Tarja Halonen= Tarja Halonen Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Finnish President Tarja Halonen and the President of Estonia, Arnold Ruutel stand during the memorial mass held for the victims of 11 March Madrid bomb attacks at the Almudena Cathedral in Madrid, 24 March 2004. Getty Giorgio Napolitano - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia e il consorte giungono al Palazzo del Quirinale ove sono accolti dal Presidente della Repubblica e dalla Signora Napolitano. presidenti.quirinale.it Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Finnish President Tarja Halonen (R) laughs with The European Commission chief Romano Prodi (L) at the European headquarters in Brussels 17 June 2004 prior to the first working session of the European Council and Intergovernemental Conference in Brussels. Getty Silvio Berlusconi - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi ja Tarja Halonen Roomassa syyskuussa 2010. Kuva: EPA |-| Martti Ahtisaari= Martti Ahtisaari Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Speech by President of the Republic Martti Ahtisaari at a banquet hosted by President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro of the Republic of Italy in Rome on 28.1.1997. tpk.fi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Incontro con il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia, Signor Martti Ahtisaari. presidenti.quirinale.it Martti Ahtisaari - Romano Prodi.jpg| EU-komission tuolloinen johtaja Romano Prodi ja presidentit Bill Clinton ja Martti Ahtisaari keskustelivat joulukoristellussa Valkoisessa talossa 17.12.1999.Mike Theiler / Lehtikuva Primeros ministros finlandeses con mandatarios italianos Juha Sipilä= Juha Sipilä Juha Sipilä - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Prime Minister Juha Sipilä met with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella in Kesäranta 28.9.2017. Laura Kotila/Valtioneuvoston kanslia Juha Sipilä - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| EU-johtajat ovat tavanneet Roomassa. Vasemmalta Maltan pääministeri Joseph Muscat, Eurooppa-neuvoston puheenjohtaja Donald Tusk sekä pääministerit Juha Sipilä Suomesta ja Paolo Gentiloni Italiasta. maaseuduntulevaisuus.fi |-| Alexander Stubb= Alexander Stubb Alexander Stubb - Matteo Renzi.jpg| From left to right: Mr Matteo RENZI, Italian Prime Minister; Mr Alexander STUBB, Finnish Prime Minister. Credit 'The European Union' |-| Jyrki Katainen= Jyrki Katainen Giorgio Napolitano - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Jyrki Katainen. Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana Quirinale Jyrki Katainen - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen. Credit © European Union, 2018 Jyrki Katainen - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi ja Jyrki Katainen Mainos (uutinen jatkuu alla) Jyrki Katainen - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti visited Finland last week. Image: Mikko Stig / Lehtikuva Enrico Letta - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Enrico Letta met Jyrki Katainen on Monday. Image: Maurizio Brambatti / EPA Jyrki Katainen - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Martin Schultz, Matteo Renzi, Angela Merkel, Jyrki Katainen, Werner Faymann. AP |-| Mari Kiviniemi= Mari Kiviniemi Mari Kiviniemi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Ms Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister (left), Ms Dalia GRYBAUSKAITÈ, Lithuanian President and Mr Silvio BERLUSCONI, Italian Prime Minister in Brussels, 24.3.2011 © European Union |-| Matti Vanhanen= Matti Vanhanen Giorgio Napolitano - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Giorgio Napolitano (R) negotiates with Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (L) during his visit to the Parliament in Helsinki, on September 10, 2008. AFP PHOTO/ LEHTIKUVA / Kimmo Mantyla / FINLAND OUT- Getty Matti Vanhanen - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, President of the EC, received Matti Vanhanen, Finnish Prime Minister. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) poses next to Finland's Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004 as Europe's leaders gather in Rome to sign a historic constitution for the European Union (EU). Getty |-| Paavo Lipponen= Paavo Lipponen Paavo Lipponen - Romano Prodi.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen of Finland are in Beijing for China-EU summit talks. AP Archivo Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Finnish prime minister Paavo Lipponen and his Italian counterpart Silvio Berlusconi have finally agreed on the location of the European Food Authority (EFA). Fuentes Categoría:Finlandia-Italia